Not From Concentrate
by Temjin-On
Summary: A mixup in medication leads to some drastically new behavior fom Asuka that will change everyone's lives.


**(Author's Notes:** Okay, so welcome to Not From Concentrate, my first Eva fic. By all means, this is not a good start at all, as I was going for something lighthearted, and turned it out in a rush hurry into something not that great. But read it anyway. Set before the twelfth angel, Asuka is given an ultimatum after abusing Shinji in a trivial manner as she usually does. So then she is given an drug that isn't what it seems and makes her to basically go full blown out of character. It's a probably cliche and stupid idea, and I've probably even raped a little canon here and there along my stop. Once I get back from my family reunion this weekend I will try to make a better second chapter or rewrite this first one entirely. But if you made it past all of this and still read my fic, I thank you. It's always nice to have people read me.I can do better, but I felt rushed by the time to do like I have, so if it's crappy. I'm really, really sorry. Do try to get something fun out of it though.

**(Disclaimer! **I do not own Evangelion. I make no claim to it, and I do not wish to make a claim to it. Once again, it is not mine.

**Not From Concentrate**

**Chapter One: Cupid in a Bottle**

Inside the walls of the fortress that is the NERV base, Asuka sat on an examination table in the medical labs. Of course, having to be dressed in one of those hospital gowns is never fun, so the usually ill tempered German was in a very enraged mood.

"Ack! Can we just get this over with?" asked Asuka. "I don't even know why you called me down here for tests, and only me! The idiot and Wondergirl should have to suffer through this just like me! In fact, you should subject _them_ to testing!"

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sighed. "Are you finished?"

"Look, Asuka." said Misato. "The reason you're here is because of how you've been acting. Think of this as a punishment, really. For how bad you treated Shinji the other day."

Asuka scoffed. "He had it coming, he's lucky I didn't castrate him, the little pervert."

"You have him a black eye! And no, he didn't have it coming. If you just apply logic to the situation, you'd know that he had to return that pair of panties to you because he is the only one who does laundry. They were probably mixed up in his batch."

"Yeah, right! He needed something to get his rocks off on, so he stole that pair from my laundry pile then gave them back after he was done being nasty."

"Alright, that is enough." said Misato. "You need to lay off the poor kid, okay? Anyway, your punishment; Dr. Akagi is going to give you a shot to help ease your anger."

Asuka snapped. "YOU'RE GOING TO DRUG ME?"

"You have two options." said Ritsuko. "Either let me give you this injection, or go to anger management and other therapy programs. Misato thought that this was the lesser of two evils for you, so to speak."

"And what if I refuse both?"

"Your pilot status would be revoked and you'd go into isolated lock-up, as you would be considered an especially violent inmate."

"You can't do that!" Asuka said angrily. "I'm needed for the fight against the angels!"

"We've already considered the possibility and found that if needed, we can operate with two pilots." said Misato. "I'm just trying to cover the bases with what is best for everyone here."

"And by everyone you mean your precious little Shinji." spat Asuka. "I swear, you always side with him!"

"Damn it Asuka, look. I'm doing this for you!"

"Oh? Drugging me up or taking away my pilot status help me? You must be drunker than I'm used to!"

"If you take the drugs or do the therapy, you won't lose your status as a pilot. And yes, I'm trying to save Shinji some torment here." Mistao sighed. "Please... just try it, okay? For me?"

Asuka threw her hands up in frustration. "Okay, fine fine! Whatever. Just remember, I am not doing this for you! Got it?"

Ritsuko took a cotton ball and disinfected a small patch on Asuka's arm, and drew out from her lab coat pocket a sterile needle and a small bottle of a clear liquid. "Now, of course you'll feel a little something, but it's no large deal." She took the needle, drew a syringe full and stuck it in Asuka's arm.

Asuka winced slightly. "What are you injecting into me, anyway?"

"Just something we want to try with you, it's just a dose of medication to balance out your brain chemicals." Ritsuko removed the needle and tossed it in a hazardous waste bin on the wall. "Now, go get changed for a sync test. We need to see if this has helped or not."

Asuka grumbled a bit and walked away, rubbing her arm.

**A few minutes later, in the Locker room**

Asuka finished putting on her plugsuit and paused for a moment before pressurizing it. 'Stupid Shinji, putting me in such a humiliating position. Having to have some whacked injection because I have a problem! But that's right, I do have a problem, and his name if Shinji Ikari!' Asuka paused in her thoughts when she felt something strange in her chest when she thought of Shinji and blushed. "Shin...ji..." she shook her head and pressurized her plugsuit and made for the door. "Gah, damned idiot. I hate him."

**Moments later, in the Cages**

Asuka sat in Unit-02 as she sat through yet another sync test. Meanwhile, Misato and Ritsuko looked over her data for any signs of change.

"So... any real changes?" asked Misato.

"Well, her sync ratio seems to be holding at her normal numbers." replied Ritsuko. "But there is definitely something different about her brain patterns."

Misato opened a communications link to Unit-02. "Hey, Asuka. You're doing great today. But um, I need to know, do you feel any different?"

The picture of Asuka nodded in annoyance.. "I'm feeling things and I don't understand."

"Could you help us out here and tell us what you don't understand. We might be able to help."

"I'm confused. I want to hate Shinji, but suddenly now, I want to love Shinji. I want hate that he is so weak, but I love that weakness now. It's like I'm losing the will to hate for no reason."

Ritsuko flashed a glance over at Misato. "Uh oh..."

"What?" asked Misato.

"Asuka, this is very important." said Ristuko in a serious tone. "Is there anything else that you are feeling right now?"

"I feel like... I can't hate him anymore!" yelled Asuka. "I never want to hate him again! I also feel a hunger. I have a hunger for his love and affection! I hunger for his..."

Ritsuko closed the link. "Well, we've certainly fixed her problem of beating up Shinji."

Misato blinked. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Ritsuko sighed. "Look at this data here. You know those changes I was telling you about? Well, you heard her. She is head over heels for the Third Child. And I think I know why."

"Why? Just what the hell is going on?"

Ritsuko reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out the bottle of clear liquid she had given Asuka. She pealed back the label to reveal another beneath it, the writing on which caused her to gasp and shake her head. "Damn it all! Someone mislabeled this! I injected her with Cupid-32!"

"Cupid-32?" asked Misato. "What the hell is that?"

"Cupid-32 is a truth serum developed a few years back with some... defects. It works great at what it does, sadly, it's truth rendering abilities only extend to manners of the heart, so to speak. People who are given Cupid-32 admit to their true feelings for whom they want, or what their subconscious says they want, and as a side-effect, that person becomes permanently enamored with that person. This is, to our best knowledge, irreversible."

"So... Asuka is going to throw herself at Shinji now?"

"That's a bit of an understatement. I don't think the poor boy will be able to walk when she gets done with him." chuckled Ritsuko dryly. "If he's smart, he'll run away while she's sleeping."

"What if Shinji doesn't want Asuka and rejects her?"

"What Shinji wants will be completely irrelevant to Asuka. She'll have her way, no matter what."

"The Commander is going to be pissed." laughed Misato.

Ritsuko shook her head. "Not really, Asuka's sync ratio is unchanged as of right now. And as long as she doesn't become pregnant or lower Shinji's ratio, the Commander won't even bat an eye."

Misato had paled at the word pregnant. "We've got to stop them! They are too young!"

"As much as I would love to fix this, we can't. I told you, Cupid-32 permanently changes the body. Asuka is going to get what she wants if it takes her the rest of her life." Ritsuko smiled. "Think about it rationally, though. In their line of work, every day could very well be their last, as well as the last day of all of humanity. Let em practice their long division, they're under enough stress as it is."

"You know, it's funny, Rits." laughed Misato. "I've never heard the euphemism, long division. And you and I both know I've heard a good many." She stopped laughing. "I'm surprised to hear that out of you, though. Being their doctor and all, I can't conceive how you'd condone for them to have sex."

Ritsuko shrugged. "I've already set one of the three on a hormonal path of discovery, why not just go for the gold, you know? If they are going to sleep with each other, at least we know that none of them have any diseases, and as long as noone gets pregnant and they can still pilot, what is the point in trying to stop them?"

Misato smiled. "Good point... But, shouldn't I go give them the talk? Or give Asuka condoms before she leaves?" she sighed. "Doctor, I'm confused, and the only prescription is to get tanked. Care to join me?"

"Well, it doesn't look like I have much of a choice. I'm going to need to be good and drunk to explain this one to the Commander. He may not care, but he'll still come down on someone, most likely me, for this."

Misato opened a communications link to Asuka. "Alright, you're finished. Get cleaned up and get on home." she paused. "Please... please don't do anything to Shinji without protection, Asuka. I need to get very drunk this evening, so against most people's better judgement, I'm going to leave you alone while I attempt to cancel out the sheer weirdness of this situation."

"Don't worry, Misato." replied Asuka. "I'm responsible. Besides, you are really one to talk about responsibility and using discretion with men."

"Are there any other side effects to that drug, Rits? I mean, is she going to stop being so rude and bitchy?"

"Let's just be thankful for small miracles." said Ritsuko. "Besides, we've done enough damage as is. Trying to fix this problem will only make more problems. She has more than enough of those as is."

"Forget it." sighed Misato, who then took up a grin. "After all, it's time get wasted!" Misato stood up and headed for the door, pausing and waiting impatiently for her friend to follow.

**An hour later, at Misato's Apartment**

Shinji was laying on the couch, aimlessly flipping through channels on the TV. He had reached a tentative hand up to touch his right eye, which was still sore from yesterday's onslaught. In his mind, he was trying to reconstruct the incident that had set Asuka off. Being himself, Shinji was unable to place the blame on Asuka, and assured himself in his mind that he was at fault. Wincing from pain, he removed his hand from his head and sighed. Moments later, the door opened and he sat up, ready to greet one of his roommates home.

"I'm home." said Asuka casually as she walked in the door. "Shinji? Are you home?"

"Um... I'm on the couch, Asuka." replied Shinji, inwardly shocked at the use of his real name without an insult attached to it.

Asuka walked over and stood in front of Shinji. "That's quite the shiner I gave you, huh?"

"Yeah..." sighed Shinji. "I'm sorry that you had to hit me like that."

Asuka's face turned from her normal look of confidence to a totally different look. A look alien and unfamiliar to Shinji. She looked like she was going to cry, a look Shinji had only seen once or twice before. "No... I'm sorry, Shinji. I shouldn't have hit you like that. I was wrong."

Shinji's jaw dropped. "W..what?"

"I'm sorry."

Shinji was speechless, and completely zoned out as his mind tried to grasp what it had her. So zoned out in fact, that he didn't notice Asuka sit down on the couch next to him.

Asuka cupped Shinji's face and closed his gaping mouth in a kiss.

That single action snapped Shinji back to reality and he frantically pulled away. "What the hell is going on with you, Asuka? Is this some kind of sick joke!"

Tears started to run down Asuka's cheeks. "I never knew it for real until today, but, I love you, Shinji! You introverted idiot!" She threw her arms around him and embraced him with all her strength. "I've been such a bitch to you! And I've had feelings for you from the start, and they really started to pick up after the eight angel attacked. And every single time I denied it and beat you, I grew to love you more!"

"You... you... love me?" stuttered Shinji, who was having trouble grasping the whole situation. He pulled back a little and looked Asuka in the eyes. "Please, if this is a joke, let me know now. I will never forgive you if this is a joke!"

"I'm not joking, I assure you." Asuka then lunged in for a open mouthed assault on Shinji's lips. And for the first time, Shinji complied, and tried to reciprocate as best as he could. After what seemed like forever, the two broke off.

Shinji looked at Asuka in shock, who was crying now. He tried to make a full sentence, but only managed to stutter. "I...think...I...lo...love yo..u... too!"

Asuka lost it and started to sob into Shinji's chest. "Then... there is only one thing to do! Let's go get married!"

Shinji blinked. "But... aren't we too young for that?"

"Not in most countries anymore, because of Second Impact the legal ages for marriage have fallen to as low as thirteen without parental consent. Creepy, but effective for us."

"But... isn't that a little rash?" asked Shinji.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"It's not that I don't, it's just..."

Asuka put a finger to Shinji's lips. "Look, we could both wake up tomorrow and fight an angel and die. Poof, end of story. I love you, and I want to marry you. Please Shinji? For me?"

Shinji was going through his flight plan in his head, but for once, he was too caught up in the moment to think rationally. '_I can't run away. Not even if I wanted to. For once in my life, this seems to good to be true, but it is. I can't... I won't... I won't run from this one! Who cares anymore! I'm taking this opportunity!_' He looked into Asuka's begging eyes. "Alright, let's get married."

No sooner had he finished his sentence when Asuka took him by the arm and ran out of the apartment, and to the nearest wedding chapel.

**Early the next morning...**

When Shinji woke up, he had no clue how long he had been sleeping. But the first thing he did was look over at Asuka and see if it hadn't all just been one wild dream. Seeing her there, he knew for a fact that it was no dream and he smiled. Carefully, he got out of bed and threw on some clothes, and left to make breakfast. When he left his room, he saw Mistao half-sprawled out on the table.

"Lord Shinji!" exclaimed Misato, who was of course drunk. "I'm surprised you can still walk!"

Shinji blushed a deep red. "Oh... um... you heard, then..."

"Son, all of Tokyo-3 heard you last night. Just be lucky most of them don't speak German, so they don't know what was being said. I swear, the mouth on that girl." Misato sighed wistfully. "I can't believe it, you know? Mr. And Mrs. Ikari... Can't believe she didn't make you take her name."

"Yeah... I can't believe this whole thing happened... I just hope it lasts."

"Shiiiinjiiiiiiiiiii!" hollered Asuka from Shinji's room. "I want paaancaaaaaakes!"

"Two steps ahead of you!" replied Shinji. He took out a box of pancake batter and looked at Misato. "So... you're okay with this?"

"Sure, why not. I'm down, I'm hip. I'm cool." slurred Misato. "Just try not to make so much noise... And always use a condom, I don't care how married you two think you are, but if you go makin' babies while the angels are still coming and we lose a pilot, your daddy is going to be pissed. And this could all be for nothing, so just try to remember that the next time you want to do the no pants dance."

Shinji paled at the thought of his father and instantly dropped the box he was holding onto. "Oh I am so dead..."

**End Chapter One.**


End file.
